


Protective Big Brother

by majesticmcold



Series: Fili Friday Prompts [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticmcold/pseuds/majesticmcold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin interrupts an archery session between Kili and Bain, and Fili feels the need to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written before I saw Desolation of Smaug, so the timeline doesn't quite fit. But again, it doesn't matter. This is fanfic, sooooo...

‘So, you see? Pull back like that … slowly, slowly …’

Fíli puffed on his pipe idly. He squinted against the sun, trying to watch as Kíli instructed Bain in his own technique of archery. This was against Fíli’s wishes, who believed that Kíli still needed rest, but after Kíli jokingly (but fondly) called him Dís and walked out anyway, Fíli had no choice but to follow.

But Fíli discovered that he rather enjoyed watching the pair of them. Seeing Kíli interact with someone younger than himself … it was heartwarming, and Fili’s thoughts couldn’t help but wander to a possible future that saw Kili with a son or daughter of his own to teach archery to.

‘Be careful, you two,’ Fíli called out lightly.

Kíli looked back at his older brother, a wide grin on his face, and Fíli knew Kíli was enjoying the experience as much as Fíli was while watching it.

‘D’you think we could try a harder target?’ Bain asked curiously, looking up at Kíli.

Fíli’s head snapped up at that. ‘Oh, no, no, no,’ Fíli interrupted, getting up and moving towards them.

‘Sure,’ Kíli spoke over the top, grinning wickedly, ‘you could try Fíli’s –’

‘Kíli!’

The brown-haired dwarf almost fell apart at Fíli’s indignant expression.

‘Besides,’ Fíli continued to Bain, ‘if you want to try a harder target, you should first master the easy ones.’ He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, smiling kindly. ‘Don’t get too ahead of yourself, eh?’

‘Fíli! Kíli!’ Thorin was storming over the wood towards them. Almost instinctively, Bain drew back behind Kíli and Fíli stepped in front of both of them.

‘Don’t start, Uncle,’ Fíli said, almost sharply. Thorin glowered at his eldest nephew’s tone.

‘Did you not hear the words the boy’s father –’

‘I did,’ Fíli replied firmly. ‘That does not mean we must treat them as enemies.’

The blonde dwarf turned to the pair behind him and made a small motion with his head, telling them to leave. Kíli nudged Bain away and the young boy shot hesitant looks at the imposing dwarf as he walked.

‘If they will not help us, if they will stand by and do nothing while we risk our lives for ultimately their benefit –’

‘Gold,’ Fíli whispered. ‘Is that all you think about now?’

Thorin was radiating fury. ‘Don’t you dare –’

Even Fíli couldn’t stand his ground as Thorin took a step towards him. ‘Uncle, I’m trying to help! I am with you.  _We_ are with you. And we always will be. To death, if need be.’

That seemed to sober his uncle up a little. ‘It will not come to that,’ Thorin said gruffly.

Bain was standing with Kíli by the targets, and Thorin shot eyes at him, as though he was his father. Fíli noticed.

‘Thorin, do not blame the boy for his father’s words. Bain has done nothing wrong. Nor has Kíli.  _Please_.’

When Thorin looked back at Fíli, his expression was softer. Fíli relaxed. He hadn’t even noticed he was tense.

‘You sound much like your mother, Fíli. And that is one of the highest compliments I can give you. You have done well with looking after Kíli.’ Thorin smiled. ‘I can think of no other dwarf I would want looking over my youngest nephew.’

Thorin stepped forward, and Fíli felt strong arms encircling him in an unexpected hug. Fíli returned the hug, smiling as Thorin spoke again.

‘And there is no other dwarf I would want as my heir.’


End file.
